Where can we escape the pain of a heart break?
by shadowhunter0815
Summary: What happens when Jace cheats and Clary finds out? Read the first chapter I don't have enough room for a summary. Rated M for thoughts and sense later on. Mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any rights to this story. Official disclaimer so I won't have to type it again.**_

_**Hope you like **_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ShadowHunter0815~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

Clary's POV.

*Flash back when I first meet Jace*

I walked into pandemonium and the smell of demons hit me. I walk in and see that the demon is dancing with some poor mundane. He stops and looks around he sees me and smiles. I inwardly shiver and smile back. I motion him towards the storage closet and he starts over to me. We go to the closet and he pins me to the wall.

He asks "What do you want with me sweet thing?"  
I giggle and say "I want you too…" I trail of and then flip him so he is put against the wall to the wall and say "Too tell me where Valentine is. I know he wants me so tell me now."  
"Shadow hunter" it hissed  
"Yes I am and 1+1=2. Now that we got through the basics please tell me where Valentine is."  
"He is—"he was cut off by the door opening.  
Three shadowhunters walk in and look shocked. "Who are you?" The blond one asked.  
"I am none of your concern." I turn away from him and back to the demon. "Now tell me."  
He looks at the others and pleads "Please just kill me don't let her have me."  
"Oh come on. You are a demon and your scared of a 5 foot 2 red-headed girl? Wow, the standers for demons must have dropped quite low."  
The dark headed girl said "Yeah this is sad. Unless... Why are you afraid of her?"  
"You mean you don't know how-." I cut him off.  
"If you want this less pain full tell me what I want to know."  
"Fine. From what the demon world is saying he is coming and we both know what happens when V-." I cut his throat and stab him in the heart. I turn and the others are staring at me. I wait and wait. I finally get annoyed and say.  
"You know it's rude to stare right?" When the where about to answer my phone rings. I look down to see it is Magnus high warlock of Brooklyn. I answer.

"Hello Maggie how are you?"  
"Clarissa how many times have I told you not to call me Maggie?"  
"I don't know but it's been a few."  
"Do it again and I will turn your hair bright neon blue."  
"You wouldn't dare." I shriek into the phone.  
"I would but that's not why I called. The Clave has a job for you. Spy on the New York institute and make sure that you see how it is being runned."  
"Got it Mags. When do I start?"  
"As soon as possible. I have a question is your hair blue?"  
I pull out a mirror and say "Change it the hell back now." I hear poof. I check again and it is back to normal.  
I smile and say "Thank you glitter guy." Then hang up.

I turn and hear "Hi I am Isabel Lightwood. This is my brother Alec lightwood and the blond idiot over there is Jace Herondale."  
I turn and say "I am Clary Fray. It's nice to meet you."

I hear a voice behind me "The pleasure is all mine."

_*Flash back ends*_

I knew not to trust him. So the question is why did I fall in love? I don't know but I regret everything we ever did together. I went to pandemonium and see him making out with some shadowhunter I think her name is Aline. AT THE PLACE WHERE WE MEET. I knew he was a player and a cheater, yet I gave him my heart to break. I put on glamour so strong only angels can see through it. Another thing about me. I have a gifts. I have visions of the future, create runes, I am immortal, and more. Magnus and I found out that I was immortal we celebrated. We never told the others this. Anyway back to the point I walk closer so I can here what they're saying.

Jace says "I am so glad that I start going out with you 2 months ago." Two months? How did I not know? I don't know that is all I needed. I run to the institute. While running I felt tears roll down my face. I haven't cried since... when I lived with my father. He excepted no failure. So if I did fail un-thinkable things happened to me. The others don't know I am Valentine's daughter. Only the Clave and Magnus. The time I cried most is when... I watched my father murder my mother. He doesn't know that I watched him kill her. Telling her what a worthless person she was. No one knows that except Magnus. He knows everything about me and I him. Let me tell you he was still a fabulous person eight hundred years ago. When I relies I am in front of the institute I walk up silently. No one is home this will make my job easier. I go to Jace's room and put a rune on the door. Then the same one on my phone. I can now see when he cheats on me. Wait cheated I broke up with him.

_Time skip 20 minutes_

I have walked for a while and justnoticed that I was in front of Tika's. I walk in and see Kaelie crying. I walk over to her and ask.

"What's wrong?"  
"My boyfriend broke up with me. Not like you would have that problem. You have Jace."  
"Not anymore tonight he has been lets put this nicely seeing someone else."  
Her eyes widen and she says "I am sorry can I help in any way?"  
I smile and say "Yes I need you to give Izzy a note I will write. Then, we will make Jace pay for what he did to you and me. He used you like you aren't even worth thinking about. Then he cheated on me."  
She smiles and asks "How will we get him-" My phone busses and I say.  
"With this." I pull out my phone and show her what is happening now. She gasps and then says  
"I have the perfect idea." She tells me her plan and when she is done I say.  
"Kaelie you are an amazing girl and I think I know someone who would love you would you like to meet him?" She nods and I say "I will call him when we are done." Then we start working.

_10 minutes later_

We finished fast and we started talking.

"Who is your friend that you will call?"  
"He is a fae. His name is Michael. He said if I ever find a girl willing to spend time with me call me."  
She says "Ohh, what does he look like?"  
I pull out my phone and show her a few pictures.  
"Damnnnn, he is hot why does he not have a girlfriend?"  
"They all think he is gay. He dresses amazing and loves to shop."  
"I WANT TO MARRY HIM. CALL HIM KNOW."

I type in his number and he answers.

"Hey Clary what do you need?"  
"Are you still single?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Well my friend is to and she wants to date you."  
"Awesome thanks Clary where are you I will be their in a few minutes?"  
"I am in New York at Tika."  
"Okay I will be their in five minutes." He hangs up and I turn to Kaelie and she squeals.

I say "As soon as he gets here I need to-" What do you know he is here.

I see Kaelie's mouth hanging open.

"Bye, I need to see Magnus. Get to know each other. I will see you tomorrow."

I walk out and instead of taking a portal to Magnus's I walk. I finally have time to think. That is not always the best thing. When I walk I think_ Why would he cheat? Why at our place? Let me tell you I will not be made a fool of Jace Herondale. Karmas a bitch, but it has nothing on my wrath. He actually might think twice before he brakes another heart. He is an asshole that needs to be put in his place. This will do the trick. I will make sure he doesn't knows it's me. I want the message everywhere. _I smirk while I think. _I am an evil master mind. I put a rune on the side of the building. Everywhere someone looks a picture of Jace that says "I am a tool. A good for nothing asshole. I cheated and played so many girls I can't count that high. Don't date me. I may look like an angel but, I am a devil that only causes pain. This is a warning to any one who thinks they can change me don't try. Personally a few of Jace's play toys."_

Won't he be in for a surprise the next day.

I get to Magnus's place. I knock on the door. He opens it and I could tell he was heart-broken. I brake down crying.  
He catches me and looks me in the eyes. I feel the un-familiar tears down my face.

Valentine may have been crazy, but he was right about one thing.

_"To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. Remember that Clarrisa. Don't fall in love it only hurts."_

_Why didn't I listen?_

* * *

**_Magnus's POV._**

I just broke up with Alec. He was seeing Camille and I told him not to. She will use him then hurt him. He had done something for her and she owed him. He asked for immortality. I couldn't take it I came out of the shadows and stopped it broke it off. I hear a knock at the door I sighed and got up. I didn't expect to see what was their. Clary and she was crying. I have never seen her cry. We have shared our memories and the only time she cried was because of Valentine. That scary and here she is crying out her heart. Who ever did this watch out you may be killed.

"Clary come in side." She try's to walk but fails. I catch her and bring her to her room. I sit on her bed and when she answers it sounds pained.  
After five minutes of hearing her cry she stops and looks at me. What I see in her eyes made me in full on brother mode.

"Clary who did this to you?"  
"Jace _sniff _ cheated _sniff _ on me at pandemonium." I want to kill him. He cheated on her at the place they meet? Asshat.  
"I am going to kill him. I am going to summon Jasmine and put her on his trail."  
"No, trust me what I did was much worse." she smiles as if remembering something funny.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Are you okay Mag.? You look upset and sad."  
"Alec and I broke up and it was because he was getting Camille to help him."  
She gasps "I am so sorry. Can I help you in anyway?" Of course Clary is more worried about me when I broke it off instead of mopping about being cheated on.  
"No, Clary I can't stay in Brooklyn or New York anymore."  
"I can't either. Where do you want to go? I mean we have together forever. Might as well see the world." She is immortal and I know have a person to spend forever with. I am glad to I would miss her so much.  
"Hollywood."  
"Really?! Why?"  
"I know a few shadow hunters and downworlders that are famous."  
"Like who?"  
"Well a few models, singers, actors and actress, and others. I am closes with Brad Pitt, Katy Perry and Bonnie McKee they are parabatai, Adam Lambert he is a warlock, and Taylor Lautner he is a werewolf."  
"Awesome you think we could become famous. I have always wanted to be famous."  
"Sure thing sweetie."  
"Deal we leave tomorrow at 7 o'clock."  
"Why seven?"  
"I need to give a letter to Kaelie and get my things from the institute. With being seen of course."

"Well I have one thing to say. Watch out Hollywood."

_**Should I keep writing? Leave a commit and like or favorite. I hope you liked reading and if you think their should be in the next chapter if their is a next chapter.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE YA- ShadowHunter0815**_


	2. Why

**_Guys I love reading what you think about the story so review. Also read my other stories._**

**_Portal Too- Mortal Instruments Why Would You- Mortal Instruments The Academy- Crossover Mortal Instruments and Gallagher Girls Uncommon Criminals how I think it should have started- Heist Society_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Read on- ShadowHunter0815~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Previous _**

**_Watch out Hollywood here we come :Magnus_**

**_Jace's POV Last chapter_**

I walk into pandemonium and think to myself _Why am I here? I love Clary, but I guess this makes me feel like the old me again. It doesn't matter you can't keep cheating on them both. I need to break it off with one of them. I need to face my Demons. (I was listening to Imagine Dragons- Demons hehehe) Clary can never know about this. She would be broken and it doesn't matter I have never seen Clary Fray broken. If I was why she broke I think I would die. I knew this girl was the one. Her care free attitude, her amazing easy way of getting along with everyone, her shopping and try on clothes with Izzy, the way those two girl get along you would swear they where best friends forever, and most of all how she puts me in my place. I have never meet someone who knows how to put me in my place better. I was so happy for her and Izzy when she said for Izzy's birthday she would ask her to be parabatai. _I am pulled out of my thoughts when I feel a tear roll down my face. All I can do is think. I am kissing the hottest girl in the club, but she isn't anywhere as beautiful as Clary. It doesn't matter that I am kissing her.. it should. I have never had a girl mess with me as much as Clary.

_Clary,_ her name is like a breath of fresh air. Then why am I cheating on her? Why have I been for the last two months? I want to propose. I love her she is my light in my dark, dark world. She is the thing that keeps me going. She is my rock that holds me down. So my question is why am I cheating and enjoy it? I guess I will never settle down. When I propose I promise I will be faithful and give her anything she needs. I won't cheat I just need it out of my system. Why another shadow hunter though? Why not a mundane? Well simple there my people. Finally, Aline and I break apart for long enough to hear the door slammed closed.

I look into Aline's eyes, I see love in them. That love is missed place and not deserved. I smile back to her and we continue dancing to the too loud music, the too crowded club, and the music sounds off-key. When I am with Clary I don't notice anything but us two. It's like the rest of the world disappears and its only us left. I can tell you so much more yet here I am. Cheating on her with a girl whose name I have a hard time remembering. With features that blend in with the rest. Unlike my badass red-head. I will end this tomorrow after I propose. I tell Aline we should go to her place.

All I can think is _I have an amazing girl yet I am here with her. Why? I am so so sorry Clary._

_we are gone with that._

**Clary and Magnus's povs.**

We arrived in Los Angeles a few hours and in those few hours Magnus and I have gone to 4 different clothing stores and he helped pick out things and I helped him. While shopping I got a new pair of black lace up combat boots, a few shirts, 7 dresses, 5 different colored pants, and 3 pairs of shoes. Magnus took shopping to a new level. Like always. I love shopping with him. I miss the him and me days. We haven't had that much since the institute, Izzy, Alec, and _him. _Some days I wish the Clave never made me watch the Institute. Other days I find it a good thing. I loved again and I have lost again. I see now Mag. is the only one who I can fully trust and he found I am the only one who wont back stab him. We have decided to stay in contact with Izzy. It's not like she knows what her brothers did, but she didn't do it. So if we need something we thought might as well have at least one person in New York we can trust to get things done. Don't get me wrong I love Simon, but he is lazy as shit. We finish shopping and decide to go to the house Magnus's friend bought. When we get their we are very comfortable with the space. It is a large house and it gives us just enough room so we aren't tripping over each other. There are 4 extra rooms. So we make one the art room for me. The training room where either of us to train or do something dangerous in their and then we made one a walk in closet. The other one we turned it into a guest room. Now we unpack our bags. When I thought nothing unusual was going to happen the one and only Katy Perry walks in the house and sits on the couch.

When I heard Katy walk in I ran into the living room and say "It's good to see you again Katy."  
She smiles and says "You to Magnus. How are you and where is the person you want me to meet so bad?"  
I smile and yell "Clary, there is someone I want you to meet."  
She walks in with a frown on her face. I ask "What's wrong Clary?  
"What's wrong? Well you see Magnus I am in the next room not the next country. You know I am not deaf but keep yelling like that, your precious glitter is going down the toilet."  
I gasp "You wouldn't! Any way I want you to meet a friend of mine Ms. Katy Perry."  
She turns to the smiling figure on the couch "Hi I am Clarissa Fray, but everyone calls me Clary."  
"Hey I am Katy Perry, but call me Kat. I think I am going to like you, you are pretty feisty and quite beautiful. Have you ever considered modeling?"  
"No, I haven't and thank you, but you are my favorite singer. I just have one question are you really a shadow hunter?"  
"Thank you, and yes I am and my parabatai is Bonnie McKee. _pause _What are you?"  
"I am a shadow hunter." Her eyes widen with recognition.  
"Wait are you THE Clary Fray? The one that creates runes?"  
"Yep, that's me the one and only."  
I have never seen Kat this way it is so funny.

"Well, you to ready to become famous? It's a lot of work."

We look at each other and nod. We turn to Kat and say together "Yep, we are ready for work. Lets just get this thing rolling."

**_hey guys what ya think? Comments below. I love to hear your ideas for the next chapters. I hope you liked it. Also Check out my other stories._**

**_LOVE YA- ShadowHunter0815_**


	3. Bye

**_Hey guys hope you like._**

**_LOVE YA_**

**_Jace's_**** POV.**

I walk out Aline's house and I see all the girls glaring at me. I wink and they scoff. The world has gone to shit the girls are ignoring me. I walk out and I now understand why. There are pictures of... me? Why am I everywhere? I read what's under the picture and I am shocked. Who would do this? I immediately think it was my jealous ex's Kailey. I growl at the thought. I draw a portal to Taki's so I can talk to her I walk into Taki and gasp. WHY? Who is out to get me?

I go to Kailey and say "Did you do this?"  
She shakes her head and says "No, the world doesn't revolve around you. I have a new boyfriend." with that she left.

By the Angel, what am I going do.

_Time skip 10 minutes._

I ran into the institute to find both of my sibling laughing. Izzy says.

"Who the hell did cross?"  
"I don't know I am confused." I sit down and Izzy sit next to me.  
"Jace, do you want to tell me something."

I think about coming clean about cheating on Clary but then I remembered they are as close as Alec and me.

I force what I hope is a convincing smile and say "No I think I will hang with Clary."  
She smiles sadly and says "Okay I talk to you later."

**_Izzy's POV._**

I walked into my room after my talk and sit on the bed. When I sit down I hear the familiar ripping sound I associate with fire messages. I look over and see a letter on my desk. The curiosity killing me I go to open it.

It from Clary. It is covered in tears.

_Dear Izzy,_

_ I am sorry I didn't say goodbye. I wish I had stayed long enough to wish you well and to say how much you mean to me. When you first met me in Pandemonium I was just a girl you saw killing a demon. Over the year I have com to think of you as my sister. You were there for everything. When I went on my first date with Jace, down to me helping you with you dating Simon. I taught you video games and you guiding me through dealing with Jace. Izzy their was so much I didn't tell you. Some things are too hard to talk about. I want you to know. You saved me. I use to think their was no hope you showed me hope. You made me date Jace. It was great at first. I knew his reputation, but I still fell in love. LOVE. A four letter word that can mean so much or so little. I love him. I thought he loved me. I am idiot to think I could change him. Funny, I hear everyone tells me he loves me. If love is cheating on someone at the place we meet well then he loved the hell out of me. Don't tell him you know that he cheat until he comes clean. Izzy I couldn't stand their and watch I had to leave. Magnus and I left. Alec broke his heart. Remember when you told me that your dad cheated on your mom. She was right. She then told you hearts are breakable. They are like fine china. Once its broken its gone. You can fix it but it will never be the same. We want you to know we love and miss you Izzy. There is something I need to tell you, but I couldn't do it in person. I am Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Valentines daughter. I am off to kill them, but you will see me. We are in Hollywood and we are going to try to make it big. They will know we are here and ready to fight. When my mother... any way after that I ran away and went to Magnus. He watched me and helped me and loves me. This is real love. Jace's love was as fake as a Barbie doll. It was a joke laugh I know I put a lot on you. It isn't fair, but you needed to know. I want you to tell Si, I love him too. The clave knows so don't worry. I just needed you to know. That when Jace looks for me I wont be their. So don't worry about me. Now on more uplifting news. Did you know Katy Perry is a shadowhunter? I meet her today, she is going to help Maggie and me. I think it will be fun. The clave says that only you can visit. Yeah we wont stay in the institute. _

_ Love ya lots,_

_ Clary Fray :)_

When I finished reading the letter I was in tears. My feelings are so confused I feel like I am on my period again. (hehehe couldn't resist.) Right now I would like to break my foot off in Jace's ass or make him "mysteriously" fall off a cliff. I am going visit Clary this weekend. She and Magnus will be happy to se me.

I start writing my reply.

_Dear Clary,_

_ I am sorry. I thought I saw something in his eyes every time he looked at you. I thought there was a sparkle. He always seemed happier around. He laughed more or careless. I want to see you. I will make something up. I think of you as a sister to. You are an amazing person regardless of who your parents are. Did you ever meet my parents before meeting us? I will miss you. You were one of the few people who understand me and actually tried to understand me. I wish you didn't have to go, but I rather you go and happy than here and miserable. I need to know did you put up all the signs and posters of Jace if so you are a freaking genius. _

_ P.S. Jace is an ass whole just like Alec._

_ love,__ Izzy Lightwood_

I can't belive she is gone.

**_Sorry for being lazy I will try to post more often. _**

**_LOVE YA -ShadowHunter0815_**


End file.
